


Touch Me Slowly

by minniemoments



Series: Baekchen Drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniemoments/pseuds/minniemoments
Summary: A bad dream and a distraction to fall asleep.





	Touch Me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Baekchen probably only wears pajama pants to bed y'all. That's all.

_There’s something after him. His heartbeat hammers in his ears. Footsteps hit, strike pavement and he can’t tell whose they are. Is he moving? But he has to be. Has to be running, running, running. The air is cold and sharp, cutting into his chest._

 

_It’s getting closer. Keep going. Go faster._

 

_Thunder claps and the sky lights up, bright enough to be midday, but he can’t see. It’s dark, so dark._

 

_He’s not going to make it. He’ll get caught._

 

_Faster, faster, faster…_

 

_A low growl trails behind him, licking at his heels. Tears or rain drops or both streak his cheeks. Why can’t he get away?_

 

_He slams into a wall._

 

_He falls and his ears are ringing from the impact. Trapped, he’s trapped…_

 

“Jongdae, wake up,” a concerned voice whispers.

 

He opens his mouth, but his throat aches and words feel too difficult.

 

Baekhyun tugs his shoulder, trying to get him to roll over, but he doesn’t budge. His mind is still running through the rest of the dream.

 

“Nightmare?”

 

He gives a small nod and his chest feels tight.

 

“C’mere,” Baekhyun murmurs, slipping an arm around his waist, “You’re okay now, I’ve got you.”

 

A sob bubbles up in his throat and he realizes he’s crying. Baekhyun’s whispering for him to take deep breaths, pulling him close. He feels like he’s overreacting. Feels embarrassed for how affected he is.

 

“It’s okay, Dae. Focus on my breathing, okay?”

 

He listens to the even breaths Baekhyun is taking and works to match them until he calms down.

 

Eventually his mind drifts away from the nightmare and the fear subsides.

 

“Sorry I woke you up,” he apologizes.

“Don’t worry about it,” Baekhyun replies, thumb idly rubbing circles against Jongdae’s skin.

“‘Kay,” he says softly, bringing his hand up to hold Baekhyun’s.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Baekhyun asks, intertwining their fingers.

“I -,” Jongdae starts, but his voice gets caught.

 

Baekhyun presses a kiss to the nape of his neck and he takes a measured breath.

 

“There was something after me and I - I couldn’t get away,” he explains, “I don’t know, I… It felt like it was going to kill me. Whatever it was. I shouldn’t have been so upset, I have that nightmare all the time.”

“Really?” Baekhyun asks, “How often?”  
“Maybe a few times a month,” Jongdae says around a yawn, “I usually do something to distract myself and fall back asleep afterwards.”

“Hmm,” Baekhyun hums, giving soft, open-mouthed kisses across Jongdae’s shoulder blades.

 

Jongdae makes a contented sound and relaxes into the touch. Baekhyun slips his hand out of Jongdae’s, resting it on his hip.

 

“Baek,” he breathes.

“Yeah?” he asks between kisses.

“You can’t - You’re gonna make me…”

“What?”

 

Baekhyun nips the soft part of his shoulder and he shudders, “Baek, stop, please.”

 

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun murmurs, hand returning to Jongdae’s waist.

“I - yeah. Sorry, just… sensitive,” Jongdae mumbles.

“No, I shouldn’t have…” Baekhyun starts, then sighs, “I just wanted to relax you. You’re tense.”

“I’ll relax,” he says, “Just... Hold me.”

“‘Kay.”

  
  


Except he can’t relax.

 

His mind is still processing how soft Baekhyun’s mouth was and the way his thumb massaged his hip.

 

And he can’t help the way his body’s abuzz.

 

“Baek…” he says, half-hoping Baekhyun’s already asleep again.

“Yeah?” he asks.

“Never mind,” he says after a breath.

“You can ask me, it’s okay,” Baekhyun tells him, fingers brushing a lazy pattern along his stomach.

“Can you… Touch me again?” he says, not fully voicing what he wants.

 

The room’s silent for a moment and he’s about to make a joke, laugh the whole thing off.

 

“You’ll tell me if you want me to stop?” Baekhyun asks, voice sounding cautious.

“Yeah,” Jongdae says, nerves running high.

 

Baekhyun starts peppering light kisses across Jongdae’s shoulder, chaster than before.

 

“Could you - the way you did bef -,” Jongdae draws in a shaky breath as Baekhyun laves his tongue over a spot at the base of his neck.

 

His mind goes fuzzy as Baekhyun nibbles at the wet spot he’s made before sucking harshly. His hand slides from Jongdae’s waist to tease at the waistband of his pajamas.

 

“I - Feels good,” Jongdae murmurs, trying to keep his voice even.

 

Baekhyun hums against his skin, slipping his hand beneath the elastic to wrap around Jongdae’s cock.

 

“Fuck,” Jongdae breathes out.

“You wanted me to touch you here, right?” Baekhyun whispers in his ear, slowly jerking him off.

“Ye - yeah,” he stutters.

 

Baekhyun thumbs at his slit, collecting the precum that dribbles out and spreading it down his shaft.

 

“You’re so wet…” he murmurs, keeping a slow pace.

 

Jongdae whimpers, thrusting shallowly into Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun nips at a spot just below his ear, then soothes the area with a kiss.

 

“I like the sounds you make,” Baekhyun says, adding a twist to his upstroke, “I wonder how you sound when you come. Or if I had you ride my thigh.”

“Fuck,” he whines, “Stop, stop.”

 

Baekhyun stops in a hurry, “Dae, I -.”

“Shh,” Jongdae says, rolling over and resting a hand at the top of Baekhyun’s pajama bottoms, “Wanna touch you too. Can I?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, voice breathy, “Wait, can we -”

 

Baekhyun shucks off his pants, then tugs at Jongdae’s. He gets the hint and quickly takes his own off.

 

“C’mere,” Baekhyun murmurs, hand on the back of Jongdae’s thigh.

“I’m alrea - _oh, fuck_ ,” Jongdae groans when Baekhyun hooks Jongdae’s leg over his hip, slowly grinding forward, “Keep doing that, fuck.”

 

Jongdae hitches his leg up higher, matching Baekhyun’s pace. Baekhyun’s hand moves down to gently squeeze his ass.

 

“You’re gonna make me come if you keep touching my ass like that,” Jongdae says, moaning when Baekhyun gives it an experimental slap.

“Wanna hear you moan low and pretty like that again,” Baekhyun tells him, slapping his ass one, two more times.

“I - _fuck, Baek, just like that_ ,” he breathes, whimpering with the slow rolls Baekhyun’s giving him.

“Just let go, babe, it’s okay,” Baekhyun murmurs, nibbling on Jongdae’s earlobe.

 

All it takes is a few more rolls before Jongdae’s coming, leg squeezing Baekhyun’s waist as he shudders through the aftershocks.

 

Jongdae snakes a hand between them, jerking Baekhyun off hard and fast.

 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun groans, spilling into Jongdae’s hand.

 

Jongdae kisses Baekhyun, short and chaste, then reaches onto the floor to grab one of their pants. He uses the leg to wipe them down haphazardly. When they seem clean enough, he tosses them away.

 

They’re barely out of his hand before Baekhyun’s pulling him close again, kissing him soft and lazily.

 

Jongdae whines in the back of his throat, pushing Baekhyun away from his mouth.

 

“Let’s sleep,” he says.

“Kisses later?” Baekhyun asks, brushing their noses together.

“Kisses later,” Jongdae agrees, giving one more quick kiss before turning over.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you just wanted fluff.


End file.
